Episode 7834 (30th March 2012)
Plot Sean goes in search of Lesley and Amy. Eileen tries to ring Paul and Tracy goes to Street Cars to see if Amy is with Steve. Ken is manning the radio, chatting in an ambling, amiable way to the caller; Steve is clearly frustrated. Tracy bursts in looking for Amy. Steve searches the ginnel and Ken alerts all the drivers to be on the lookout for the pair. Marcus and Maria return from the fair and head for a drink in the Rovers. David wonders if involving a solicitor was the right thing to do; Kylie and Gail assure him it was. Steve searches the park and eventually finds Lesley and Amy by the ice-cream van. Lewis and Audrey are downing brandies when David, Kylie and Gail arrive at the salon. David's tone is conciliatory but Audrey screws up the solicitor's letter and tells him that he's sacked. She is so distressed, Lewis is concerned about her blood pressure. Gail automatically wants to get help, but Audrey tells them that she's finished with all of them. Steve arrives back with Lesley and Amy. Eileen berates Paul for not answering his phone. Paul gently helps Lesley out of the car. Tracy lays into Paul for not taking responsibility for Lesley. Paul retorts that she should never have been left alone, which stings Eileen. Jason is angry but bites his lip. Lesley is becoming very agitated; as Paul leads her protectively into No.11, he rounds on the group blaming them for her distress. Tracy warns Eileen to get Lesley off the Street, or she will. Inside, Eileen tries to calm Lesley. Jason lays into Paul in the kitchen for blaming Eileen, and publicly at that, adding that Paul is exploiting the fact that Eileen cares for him so much. Eileen overhears and asks Jason to leave the house. Steve tries to orchestrate a reunion between Deirdre and Ken but it backfires; he only succeeds in widening the gulf. Lewis wants Audrey to see Dr Carter but she refuses. He suggests a mini-break in Wales which she readily agrees to. Marcus is delighted when Sean tells him that he's arranged for Dylan to stay. Maria says there will be room for all of them at her flat. Audrey and Lewis approach Maria and ask her if she will look after the salon, alone. David, Gail and Kylie watch from a distance, sensing something is afoot. Eileen accuses Paul of being in denial about Lesley and tells him that they cannot carry on the way things stand and he must leave. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Man - Callum Arnott *Ice Cream Man - Leo Atkin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Hall Garden Notes *Location recording for the Hall Garden was carried out at Longford Park in Stretford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason loses his temper with Paul as Lesley's disappearance leaves Eileen at breaking point; Sean calls Violet to arrange for Dylan to come over; and Gail sacks David from the salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2012 episodes